


Dust to Dust

by snowflake123



Series: All in your head [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Animal Transformation, Extinct animal, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara's memory system is starting to fail. She doesn't think much of it at first. Why should she if it's just a little headache? Turns out it's more than just a headache, and she hopes it's not too late to save everything in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another character description yay. Just kidding, I don't mind it really. So Tara has long brown hair that stops near the center of her back. Blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Her sister Catherine has brownish-green eyes, same color hair, and about the same length. Same kind of pants, black heeled shoes, and dress shirt. And obviously this has to do with future generations that aren't there, and be nice about the name I chose for the animal that's inside Tara's head. I honestly couldn't think of anything. Please let me know what you think, and be kind because again I'm still fairly new at this. Thanks.

It had been three weeks since Tara’s headaches started. She didn’t tell the Doctor about them, thinking he might act a little overly dramatic about it. Then again, he was her dad and he would do everything he could to make them stop. But Tara chose not to tell him, she thought it would disappear on its own. As each day passed they became more intense, and she could feel it with each heart beat. Having two hearts made it worse and more painful. After having enough of it, she decided to try and figure out what was causing the headaches. There was only one place Tara could check, and it was her memory system.

Tara had made a building to keep her memories, it eventually grew in size and turned into a museum. It had an old Victorian front door with a rounded handle. The floor was made of white marble, the walls were also made of marble. The light fixtures were like the ones you would see in a hotel, attached to the wall with some kind of covering, and spaced ten feet apart. The main floor held the memories that meant the most to Tara. Near the middle of the building was a staircase that went upstairs to more horrifying memories that she couldn’t stand to witness again. To the left of the staircase, the hall got darker until you couldn’t see past the first six feet. To the right, the hall was like the main floor, brightly lit. Both halls split into more halls and many rooms. A white pillar was positioned on each side of the staircase at the bottom. Behind the staircase was a fifty foot door that read _keep out_ in black paint. Behind those doors was her library of thoughts. Farther down the library was the restricted area.

Tara wandered around the main floor of the museum, making sure everything was in order. She checked the first room near the entrance of the museum. She opened the door, and watched the memory of her meeting the Doctor for the first time. She smiled to herself, remembering every detail of that day. She closed the door behind her and wandered off to another room. The room she was about to check was labeled, _First Time Travel_. She grabbed the handle and was just about to open the door, when she heard a loud crack. The wall five feet away from the door had somehow split from the ceiling to the floor. Tara walked over to it and placed her hand on it. The crack soon disappeared, Tara nodded in satisfaction. Another crack and a thud boomed through the museum, Tara turned and saw that one of the pillars had lost a small chunk. She ran over to it and replaced the missing piece. She looked up to make sure another piece wouldn’t break off and hit her. Once she was sure the fallen piece was properly in place, she went off to check the rest of the museum. As she looked around she thought to herself.

_Please, don’t be falling apart._

She was suddenly pulled out from her museum as a shake, and someone saying her name over and over broke her focus.

“Tara? Tara, are you alright?”

Tara blinked her eyes and looked around her, she was standing in the middle of the control room of the Tardis. Clara was standing in front of her with a concerned look. Tara shook her head a little and replied. “Yeah I’m fine, just spaced off a bit.” She gave Clara a reassuring smile, then walked off to her room. In the middle of the corridor, a sudden pain stopped Tara in her tracks. She winced and continued walking to her room. Once she reached it, she sat in the middle of her bed and focused again on the museum.

In the museum, she found herself in the East Wing again. She also found part of the ceiling on the floor. She looked up to see where in the ceiling it had come from, but didn’t find it.

“No, please don’t fall.” She said to herself. “Please, don’t fall.”

She spent another two hours looking around and didn’t find anything wrong with the museum. When she reached the Entrance Hall, part of it fell. Tara dived out of the falling pieces’ path, and watched her museum slowly crumble. When the dust cleared, part of the roof was gone letting in the sunlight. Tara had an upset expression, and mumbled to herself.

“All that hard work, for nothing.” She stood up and walked out of the museum. The only way to fix everything was to rebuild it from the ground up, that would take weeks and Tara would need to be in a dream like state. She opened her eyes and heard a knock on her door.

“Come in.” She called as she quickly stood up.

Catherine walked in, closing the door behind her. “Hey.” She said.

“Hi.” Tara replied through grit teeth, trying to hold back pain.

 _There goes another piece._ Tara thought to herself. A sudden burst of pain claimed itself over Tara causing her to moan in pain and collapsing to her knees.

Catherine rushed over to her sister to keep her from completely keeling over. “Are you okay?”

Tara looked up at her and bluntly replied. “No, my museum is collapsing and I need to fix it. But the only way to do that is to be in a dream state. And it’ll take several weeks to try and fix. I have a reset in here, but I need time to find it. You can’t tell dad Catherine, he’ll only try to intervene and get caught in the reset process. I don’t want that to happen, so you mustn’t tell.”

“I won’t tell him Tara.”

“Swear to me you won’t.” Tara had a pained, and pleading look.

“I swear I won’t tell.”

Tara gave a weak smile. “Thanks. I need to get started so if you would kindly leave that would be awesome.”

Catherine nodded and left. Once she was gone, Tara got up and locked her door, then moved back to sit in the middle of her bed.

 *****

Tara was back in the Entrance Hall and saw the pile of rubble that sat in the middle. It had grown a little in size, Tara sighed in disappointment and went back to the East Wing to see what the damage there was like.

Time passed by, and Tara found an unmarked door. Curious, she opened the door and saw a large, black animal inside. It turned and saw her, its eyes were a mixture of yellow and green. After it turned to look at her, it started to move, eventually running to the door.

“Oh shit!” Tara shouted before slamming the door shut and running down the East Wing.

She threw a look over her shoulder and saw that it was still behind her. She whimpered in fear a bit and tried to run faster. It eventually caught up with her, and jumped on her. Using all of it’s force, the animal slammed her against the marble floor and had her pinned for a few moments.

Thinking the worst, Tara shut her eyes and waited for it to attack her. When it didn’t, she opened her eyes and looked behind her. It sat on the floor to her right and panted like a dog would. She slowly turned over and said.

“Not going to kill me. That’s fine.” She swallowed hard and propped herself up. Her hearts were racing and she breathed hard. The large animal got up and moved towards her. Tara’s breath hitched a little, then she started to move back until she hit a wall.

“Stop.” She commanded. The animal stopped just two feet away from her. “Sit?” The animal did what she said again. Tara looked at it half amazed, and half horrified. “Hi.” She said to it.

“Hello mistress.” It replied.

“Oh my god you can talk. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to protect the museum and you.”

“Okay. Who put you here?”

“My creator.”

“And who’s your creator?”

“I don’t know.”

Tara swallowed against a lump and thought for a second before asking. “Okay, do you have a name?”

“No. I waited for you to find me, and possibly give me a name.”

Tara gave a half nod, and thought through possibilities. “How about Beschützer?”

“I love it!” Beschützer stood up and spun in a little circle. Tara just watched as it acted like a puppy, but there was something strange about Beschützer. He didn’t just look like a dog, but he also looked like he could be part bear too. Tara decided that he was a beardog, named Beschützer.

After taking that in, Tara stood up and left the East Wing with Beschützer on her right. As they walked, Tara looked down at him and wondered how he got into her museum. She didn’t remember putting him in that unmarked room. She didn’t mind him being there though, if he was there to protect her and her museum, then he was going to stay here and do just that.

The two of them reached the Entrance Hall, and a loud crack split the air. A part of the ceiling was falling, and was about to hit them. Too shocked and slightly horrified to move, Tara just stood there and watched it come down. Beschützer picked up on Tara’s body language and pulled her out of the way just in time. He yanked her over by the bottom of her shirt, and she landed on the floor butt first.

Tara watched the huge chunk of the ceiling fall, followed by the staircase and pillars. Tears filled her eyes, she turned her head to look at Beschützer when he asked.

“Are you okay mistress? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Tears fell as she answered. “No Beschützer, you did good. Thank you.”

“Are you sad mistress?”

“Yes Beschützer, very sad.”

Beschützer rubbed his head on her left cheek, Tara wrapped her arms around him and sobbed slightly.

“Oh Beschützer, that took forever to build when I was younger. How am I going to get up there now?”

Beschützer was quiet, unsure of how to comfort his mistress. Tara didn’t want an answer though. The two of them just sat there in the crumbling Entrance Hall, and listened to the loud cracks and thuds as the day slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has seen Tara in awhile, the Doctor gets to see her crumbling museum, and Bubby for the first time.

Several days had passed, and no one had seen Tara in awhile. The Doctor thought she might’ve been in one of her moods, and thought nothing of it. Clara however, was a little worried.

“Doctor, don’t you think we should check on Tara?” Clara asked when they walked into the Tardis.

“It has been awhile. Maybe I should, she’s never this distant this long.” The Doctor made his way to the corridor, and ran into Catherine.

“Catherine, have you seen your sister in awhile?”

“No.” She answered.

“Do you know where she might be?” He asked her.

“I think she’s in her room.” She told him.

The Doctor nodded a little and made his way to Tara’s room, with Clara and Catherine behind him.

*****

When they reached Tara’s room, the Doctor tried to turn the handle. It didn’t budge, he looked to Catherine and asked her.

“What is it with you two locking your door?”

Catherine shrugged in response. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door. When he walked in, he saw Tara sitting in the middle of her bed with her eyes closed. He immediately knew she was in her museum, but he didn’t know what she was doing.

When Clara saw her, she asked the Doctor. “I once saw her do that before except her eyes were open. What’s she doing?”

“She’s in her museum that she built. It’s a way for her to store her memories, and I think something went wrong and she’s trying to fix it on her own.” He quickly explained to Clara.

The Doctor quickly moved to sit in front of Tara, and placed his hands on the sides of her head, closing his eyes like Tara had done.

Clara watched, then leaned over to ask Catherine. “What’s he doing?”

“Going into her mind to try and help her.”

“Oh.”

******

Once the Doctor was inside Tara’s head, he saw that the old Victorian door had split in a few places, and was also missing some pieces. It had fallen off two hinges, and just dangled on the top hinge. Carefully, the Doctor forced the door open, pushing past some rubble in the process. What he saw didn’t look like Tara’s museum like the first time he was there. Instead, the museum was in ruins. Walls had fallen, the second floor had completely caved in, dust lay everywhere, doors were broken or missing, and he could hear the people from Tara’s horrible memories screaming for help, or pleading for their lives. He ventured a little into what was left of the East Wing. The sight was the same, as was the West Wing.

When the Doctor got back to the Entrance Hall, he saw Tara come from a room that survived the crumble of her museum. Her clothes were covered in dust and torn a little. She carried a pained expression and a little dirt was on her right cheek. She looked like she had seen a lot of bad things in just a few days.

When Tara saw him, she glared at him and demanded. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“First don’t swear. Second, I’m here to help you.”

“This is my head, I can do as I please. And you can’t help me, there’s nothing anyone can do. There’s nothing I can do except to restart it all. I’ve found the reset button and its set to go off when I say so.”

“Tara you don’t have to restart it. I can help you rebuild it.”

“No!” She shouted. “Can’t you see?! There’s nothing left of it! Its just a huge pile of rubble now, and the only way to save it, is to reset it and begin again.” Tara had moved to the center of the Entrance Hall. “That’s the only way to save it. I don’t want you to get caught in the process, so this is your only warning. Leave as soon as you can, because I’m ready to start over.” As Tara spoke, Beschützer and two minotaurs appeared behind her. Beschützer growled at the Doctor in an agreeing way for him to leave. Tara turned to walk off. “Escort him out.” She ordered the minotaurs. They followed her orders, and took the Doctor by each side forcing him out.

“Tara!” He called out to her, but she wasn’t listening. The Doctor was pushed out of her museum, the last thing he saw was the old door slamming shut.

*******

The Doctor opened his eyes, and stared momentarily at Tara.

“What happened?” Clara asked.

“Tara’s about to reset her museum. She’s rigged it to go at her command.” The Doctor closed his eyes again and entered Tara’s mind once more.

As he stood outside, he could see that the old door was chard black. “Oh no.” He mumbled. He pushed the door open and saw nothing but white walls and floors. His gaze moved to the center of the room, and he saw Tara lying in the middle of the floor in all white herself. He rushed over to her, as she started to come around.

As she pushed herself up, the Doctor helped her a little. He supported her upper half, almost cradling her as he asked. “Are you alright Tara?”

“It could’ve been worse.” From where she was, Tara could see the burned door. “I’ll have to fix that. It’ll probably be last to get fixed up. I need to start with the rooms down here first, then I’ll work my way up.” Tara stood up and moved to the far wall, walking ten feet to the left. Once she found the right spot, she used her hand and made a black x. After that, she walked twenty feet over to the right and did the same thing. She moved back to where the Doctor was standing, and put a third x fifty feet up.

“There.” She said. “Start of a new library. But there’s something missing. Oh, guide lines.” She used her index finger and started on the left side of the wall to make her guide lines. Once they were in place, she closed her left eye and started from the left again to form the door. Once that was done, she moved to stand next to it, and made something on the floor. After placing her hand on it, the drawing came to life and she helped it up.

What the Doctor saw amazed him, what Tara had made was an exact copy of her sister. He figured Catherine was Tara’s spirit fighter. The two looked at him, then set to work on the fifty foot door.

“So do you want it to look like it did before this happened?” Catherine asked.

“Yes, and if you could work on that side.” Tara gestured to the left half of the wall. “That would be very helpful.”

Catherine nodded, and the two of them pushed open the wall to form two doors. It soon started to look like an entrance to a room, and the door took on its former looks.

“Do you want the handles to be the same?” Catherine shouted.

“Yeah that would be great.” Tara shouted back.

The Doctor smiled as he watched Tara rebuild her museum. It seemed she was more persistent than he had originally thought. Knowing that Tara would be okay, the Doctor left to let her work with the sister she made to help her.

******

The Doctor opened his eyes and put his hands down. The room was quiet for several minutes before Clara asked.

“So, is everything okay?”

The Doctor stood up and started to leave as he answered. “Yes, she’ll be okay in a few weeks. She’s in the rebuilding process right now. Come on, lets leave her be.” He ushered them out and took one more look at Tara before closing her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So progress in the museum is being made. Its being build from the ground up, it'll be hard work but it'll all be worth it in the end. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

After the door was finished, Tara looked around the giant room to see what can be added. After thinking it over, she waved her hands through the air, almost in a rainbow like way, and bookcases appeared. She looked down at the floor, and moved her hand over it. The floor soon became white marble again. Tara looked up at the walls and did the same thing. She smiled, everything was coming together nicely. Catherine came up behind her and started talking.

“Good job. Shelves are still empty. Didn’t they hold all of your thoughts?”

“Thanks, and yes they did. I’ll fix that right now, my thoughts are kind of floating around now waiting to be put away.”

Tara moved through the bookcases, and ran her hand across them. As she did that, all of her thoughts were placed back to where they were. The library started to look like a library again. But something was still missing, the missing piece was a few ladders to reach the top shelves. Tara snapped her fingers, and movable ladders appeared.

Once everything was done in the library, Tara and Catherine walked out to close the doors. Tara stepped back and repainted the words keep out on it. Looking around the Entrance Hall, Tara decided it was time to work on the main floor. She looked to Catherine and asked her.

“Ready for the hard part?”

Catherine looked to her and answered. “Ready when you are.”

“Alright then, lets get started.”

******

Two weeks had gone by since the Doctor last spoke to Tara. Wondering how the rebuilding process was going, the Doctor decided to check on her. Walking into her room, Tara was in the same place when he left. He repeated what he did, but with less concern.

Walking up to the old Victorian door, the Doctor noticed that some details had changed. It looked a few centuries older, it had a metal belt at the top and bottom of the door. It was also rounded at the top and had a round, knocker like, handle. The metal on the door made it look brand new. When the Doctor walked inside, it looked completely different. What caught his eye though, was the colored stone statue placed in the middle of the room.

The statue had Tara, him, and Catherine. Tara had her arms crossed and leaned on the Doctor’s right arm. Her left foot was placed in front of her, and she was slightly looking over her left shoulder with a smile. The Doctor’s arms were placed behind him as he stood in the middle. Catherine was wearing her long royal blue coat, with her hands in her pants pockets, and had a small smile. On the pedestal, it had a bronze plaque on it. The Doctor walked up to it, knelt down a little, and read what it had written on it.

_The Doctor, Catherine, and Tara. The last of the Time Lords, going through time and space, and picking up a few friends here and there. Protecting the world, keeping its past safe, and saving the future of the human race. Keeping each other safe, and putting themselves in harms way. People say that its hard to work as one in a family, but for these three, its very simple. Catherine and Tara, daughters of the Doctor, time traveling since fourteen years old, now eighteen years old._

A smile formed when the Doctor finished reading the plaque. He stood up and ventured around the new museum. He noticed the changes in the museum.

The doors to each room was slightly taller, the lights were spaced farther apart, the grand staircase were two separate ones leading upstairs to the East and West wing. Like before the staircases had a pillar next to it reaching to the ceiling. The Entrance Hall split into the bottom East and West wing. And in the center was the library with the same message painted in black on it.

To the Doctor though, keep out meant come in. Pushing one of the heavy, wooden doors opened, he saw that the library was a few times bigger than the last time he was there. He wandered around the library, but didn’t find the restricted area. He figured that Tara moved it somewhere else.

Passing by one of the bookcases, a blue leather bound book caught his attention. The binding read, _Personal Thoughts_. The Doctor started to pull it off the shelf, but stopped as an alarm went off.

The voice sounded like Tara’s as it said. “Unauthorized personal in the library. You have thirty seconds to leave.”

Before the Doctor even had a chance to leave, he heard a door open, and the sound of hoof beats coming from his left. A centaur had come out, and had his arrow drawn back. That was the Doctor’s cue to leave right away.

As the Doctor ran, the centaur released his arrow, and missed the Doctor. “This is Tara’s library, show some respect for it.” The Doctor called over his shoulder. The centaur ignored him, and continued his firing. The Doctor somehow made his way through the library and back into the Entrance Hall, and without thinking about it, he ran down the East Wing.

After passing several doors, he stopped at one that didn’t have some kind of sign above it. He opened the door and quickly closed it. He wasn’t alone in the room though. Tara was lying on the floor, with Beschützer resting his head on her chest. Beschützer picked his head up and growled, causing Tara to pick hers up to see who came in. When she saw it was the Doctor, she looked to Beschützer and told him.

“Friend, not enemy.”

Beschützer stopped his growling, but kept an eye on the Doctor.

Tara sat up and asked him. “What are you doing here? I’m not done building yet.”

Breathless, the Doctor managed to answer. “Came to see how progress was going. Walked into the library, grabbed the wrong book and set off security in there. Now there’s a centaur outside. Did you know he was in there?”

Tara’s eyebrows furrowed as she answered. “Yeah, I put him there.”

Just as she answered, a sword propelled itself through the door, making the Doctor jump and moving away from it.

“Hey!” Tara shouted standing up now as the door opened. “Do you know how long that took?”

The centaur lowered his head as he said. “Sorry mistress.”

Tara sighed. “Its fine, you were just doing your job. Here watch this.” Tara walked up to the handle of the sword, and easily slid it out from where it was. Then she ran her hand down the split door, and the broken wood was fixed.

“There.” She said. “Just the way it was before.” Before Tara handed the sword back, she noticed a few nicks in the blade. She looked up at the centaur and asked him.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“You were busy with rebuilding the museum, I thought it wasn’t my place to tell you about it.”

“Oh, I would’ve been more than happy to fix your sword. All I have to do is this.” Tara pinched the edge of the blade with her index finger, and her thumb and ran it up the length of the sword. Then did the same thing on the other side. She handed it back to him and said.

“See, easy. Come to me next time if it happens again okay?”

The centaur nodded, and before he left Tara pointed to the Doctor and said. “Friend, not enemy okay?”

“Yes mistress.” After he said that, Tara dismissed him. Before she closed the door, she called out to him.

“There better not be any arrows in my bookcases!”

The sound of hoofs hitting the marble floor quickened and echoed through the hall until there was complete silence.

“There’s arrows in my bookcases.” She said to herself. Tara looked to Beschützer, who stood up to stand next to her. Tara looked to the Doctor and told him. “At least you didn’t run into one of my minotaurs. They have axes. But they don’t ruin my library, just chip the wall a little. What book did you pull off the shelf? It wasn’t the blue leather bound one was it?”

The Doctor looked down, and Tara gave a frustrated sigh. “It was, wasn’t it?” A smile crossed Tara’s face. “You snoopy thing.” She ran across the room and threw herself at the Doctor. The two fell to the floor, and Tara was laughing a little. She sat up, still smiling and told the Doctor. “You should get going, I still have some work to do. I’ll see you in a few more weeks. Tell the others that I’m fine, and I’ll see them too.” Tara stood up and helped the Doctor as he answered.

“Yes mistress.”

Tara laughed, and watched the door close. She looked down at Beschützer, who looked like he was smiling. It was kind of hard to tell sometimes. Tara gestured to leave the room. The two of them left and went into the West Wing.


	4. Chapter 4

The West Wing looked a little darker than usual. Tara snapped her fingers, and she had a flashlight in hand. She looked down to Beschützer, who looked up to her with a brave look. Tara looked back at the West Wing, took a deep breath, and walked in.

Some things in the West Wing had fallen over, Tara put them back to where they were, and ventured on. Some old pictures were tilted, or ripped like and animal had torn them. It was hard to make anything out, the walls had some kind of claw marks in it. Tara ran her hand over it, and they were gone.

 _What happened down here?_ She thought. It seemed like a giant animal attacked the West Wing. Leaving nothing behind, no trace of a single memory was there. Broken glass, and a few broken vases lay on the floor. Tara snapped her fingers again, and everything that was broken was fixed, and placed back where they were.

Eventually, Tara and Beschützer reached the end of the West Wing, and the two turned around to head back. Exiting the West Wing, Tara let out a breath of relief. Going down there wasn’t her favorite thing to do, it wasn’t her favorite place to be in complete honesty.

Before Tara had time to completely leave the entrance to the West Wing, a sound came from down there. She didn’t bother to check to see who or what it was, instead she placed a door in front of it, and slammed it shut.

*******

Another week had gone by, Tara and Beschützer were in the library. She was rubbing his stomach and saying who’s a good boy a few times over, when suddenly they both heard shouting outside the doors.

Tara looked at Beschützer and said to him. “That was the Cyclops shouting.”

A loud thud made Tara jump, she quickly stood up as the sound of the doors being hit sounded. Pieces of it broke off, and she could hear it creaking a little. With each loud thud, the doors broke a little more until the final hit broke it completely. Tara put her arms in front of her to protect herself as the doors shattered to pieces.

When she moved her arms, a black wolf, about the size of a small sofa, tumbled into the library. Tara's eyes widened, her breathing quickened, and hearts sped up a bit. “What the hell is that? And how did it get in my museum?”

Beschützer was at Tara’s right side, baring his sharp teeth and growling. His fur prickled upwards, and he slowly moved in front of Tara. The big wolf growled back at him, and moved as he moved. Beschützer ran at the wolf and grabbed it by it's scruff. The wolf was able to just shake him off, and he hit a bookcase.

“Beschützer!” Tara moved to make sure he was okay, but the wolf quickly turned to face her. She stopped and pulled her arms in slightly towards her chest. Anger boiled up slightly, and as the wolf growled at her, Tara forced her voice to sound strong as she told it.

“I don’t know how you got in, but you have over stayed your welcome. You hurt my Beschützer, and you need to get out now.” Tara pointed at the busted down doors. The wolf didn’t listen to her, and anger took control as Tara told it. “I said leave right now!”

Instead of leaving, the wolf ran, and lunged at her. Tara was frozen in fear, and her eyes widened as the huge wolf came at her. Once the wolf hit her, Tara didn’t hit the floor with full force, instead she hit a mat.

Tara’s arms were tightly pulled in over her chest, her head turned to the right, and her eyes were tightly closed. She waited for worst to come to worst but that didn’t happen. Instead of hearing the growling from the wolf, Tara heard laughing. The paws that held her down became normal hands on her shoulders. Tara opened her left eye a little, and saw a figure on top of her. She opened both eyes to see that Catherine was on top of her.

She was still laughing when she said. “Got you.”

“Catherine?!”

“Yup. The look on your face, you really thought I was going to kill you.”

Catherine got up off of Tara. Tara laid there a few moments longer before Catherine offered her hand to help her up.

Tara took it and practically shouted at her. “Do you know how long it took to make those doors?! It took a really long time Catherine, not cool.”

Catherine rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers. The doors were back to the way they were before Catherine broke them down. Tara looked over to it, then back at Catherine.

“A detail is slightly off.” Tara waved her hand in front of it and fixed the little detail. “There, all better. Now, what are you doing here?”

Before Catherine could answer, Beschützer started to growl. Tara looked at him and said. “No she’s a friend, not an enemy.”

Beschützer stopped growling, but kept a watchful eye on Catherine. Tara looked back at Catherine and said. “You can’t blame him. And you hurt my Beschützer, how dare you.” Tara moved over to Beschützer as Catherine talked.

“No I didn’t, and to be fair, he attacked me first.”

“Because he thought you were going to hurt me. Its his job to protect me and my museum. And you killed my Cyclops.”

“No I didn’t, or at least I don’t think I did.”

“Was there blood?”

“No.”

“Then you didn’t.” Tara ran her hand the length of Beschützer’s back, he whimpered a little when she reached the center. She glared at Catherine, then looked back down at Beschützer as she muttered. “You did hurt Beschützer.”

“He’s kind of a whiner.” Catherine said.

Tara immediately stood up and moved over to Catherine. “How did you get in here? That front door was locked.”

“You don’t have very good security, and your door is kind of nonexistence right now.”

Tara closed her eyes, and pictured the front door back to where it was. “It's back now.” She said, then she opened her eyes and explained. “And the reason why I don’t have high security is because I had to rebuild my museum from the ground up Catherine. It literally fell on top of me, well it almost did. If I hadn’t found Beschützer, I’d still be stuck in that pile of rubble.”

“That’s what you get for having two floors.”

“I have two floors because I need two floors to store everything Catherine. I’ve seen more things than you think, I even keep things in the basement. I think there’s a kraken down there. I don’t know because I rarely go down there. Hate basements, basements are creepy and dark sometimes.”

“I’ve noticed that you have a thing for mythical creatures.”

“Yeah so? Mythical creatures are cool. I think Beschützer is a mythical creature.”

“What is Beschützer anyway?”

“I don’t know, I think he’s part bear part dog.”

“He’s a beardog, they actually did exist at one point. Now they’re all extinct.”

Tara looked at Beschützer, then back at Catherine and said. “Not anymore.”

“Because he’s part of your imagination.”

“I know that. What are you doing here anyway?”

“You’re unconscious remember?”

“Yeah, I did that to myself to save my museum remember? But why are you really here?”

“I haven’t talked to you in awhile, and I’m bored. This building is pretty dull actually.”

“It’s a museum, what did you expect?”

Catherine shrugged, and looked around the library a bit. “I have a library too.”

“I don’t care.”

“I also have packs of wolves roaming my halls.”

“I don’t care what you have in your head. I want you to leave mine, now.”

Catherine furrowed her eyebrows. “Why?”

Anger rose again a little inside Tara as she answered. “Because its my head. I’m still working on everything, I need to go to the basement, check the restricted area, add a few more supports, figure out why the West Wing is so dark, and figure out why there’s a file cabinet in the restricted area.”

“What’s wrong with the West Wing?”

“All my memories are gone from the West Wing. And a relic is missing from the restricted area, but I’m not going to bother finding it. That would take me another month.”

“What did the relic look like?”

“I don’t remember. And I’m not going to bother trying to remember, because that’s how the museum fell. I think, but I'm not going to take that risk.” Tara turned to take out a dent in the bookcase as Catherine talked.

“It's probably a good thing you don’t remember. I’d tell you, but it's against the rules.”

Tara frowned and turned. “What rules?”

“His rules.”

“Who’s rules?”

“ _His_ rules.”

“Oh, _his_ rules. You can tell me though, I have over a thousand rooms to put it in.”

“No. You specifically asked him to get rid of it.”

“I don’t think I ever told dad to put it in a file cabinet. Those are so boring.”

“Well, you weren’t making much sense at the time.”

“When do I ever make sense?”

“Good point.”

A few moments went by in silence, then Tara suggested. “Anyway, you should leave. I still have a ton of stuff to do.”

“I don’t want to leave though. I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“Three weeks actually. Yes, I can keep track of how much time I spend in here. It's been almost a month since I figured out what was causing my headaches. It’ll take longer to fix it if people keep interrupting me, now please leave.” Tara’s breathing was a little heavier than normal, Beschützer was standing on her left and growled a little.

“Fine.” Catherine said, she turned back into a wolf and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Tara waited about an hour before leaving the library, then headed towards the restricted area at the end of the East Wing. While she and Beschützer walked down the hallway, Tara started to go off a bit.

“Who the hell does she think she is? She thinks she can just come and go through my museum as she pleases. Saying that my security isn’t good enough. This whole building is brand new, I had to build it from the ground up, of course security isn’t going to be that great. And I could’ve fixed the library doors, and make sure it was done right if I had the chance.” Tara looked down at Beschützer, he was looking back at her and listened to what she had to say. “She has no right to be here. And she could’ve killed my Cyclops, she better be glad she didn’t. I worked hard on this building, and she calls it boring? It’s a museum, its not supposed to be exciting. She thinks she can just tell me what to do, how to run my mind, and what security should be like. Well she can’t its my head, and I’ll have what I want in here. So what gives her that right?” Tara gave a frustrated sigh. They passed a corridor as she said that, and they heard a voice say.

“Because I’m your sister.” Catherine walked into the same hallway as Tara and Beschützer. Out of anger and frustration, Tara growled and punched the wall with her left fist and shouted.

“Dammit!” After punching the wall, Tara looked at her fist and the hole it made in the marble. She growled once more, removed her fist, and snapped her fingers to get rid of the hole.

“Looks like you learned something from me.”

Tara whipped her head to look at Catherine. “I’ve been doing that since I was younger, I’ve had my museum since I was five I know how it works.” Tara growled, she then turned to walk back to the Entrance Hall. Catherine and Beschützer walked right behind her. When they reached it, Tara pointed to the front door and ordered.

“Leave now.”

“No.”

“This is my head Catherine! And I want you to get out now!” Tara shouted. Her shouting caused two minotaurs to appear behind her like before when she ordered the Doctor to leave. Instead of letting them assist, Tara turned and politely told them. “No it's okay I got this, I’ll call if I need you two okay?”

The minotaurs nodded their understandment and left. Once they were gone, Tara turned back around. “I’m going to say this one more time Catherine. Leave right now or so help me I will come up with a giant creature to throw you out.”

“You’re kind of funny when you’re mad.”

Tara grabbed the collar of Catherine’s shirt. “How about now? I’m dead serious Catherine. I want you to leave and never come back, ever.”

When Catherine gave no response, Tara grabbed her tightly by the arm and dragged her to the front door, shoved her out, and shouted.

“Goodbye Catherine see you in the real world!” Tara slammed the door shut, locking it and adding a few more to insure it stayed locked. As Tara made her way back, Beschützer kept his distance and hesitantly asked.

“Mistress?”

Tara let out a breath and calmly asked. “Yeah Beschützer?”

“You okay?”

“A little, I just need space okay? Come back here in about two hours.”

“Yes mistress.”

Tara smiled. “Good boy.”

Beschützer walked back to the East Wing, and to the room where Tara had found him several weeks earlier. Pushing open a door to the library and walking in again, Tara started thinking.

_Hm, maybe it could use a second floor. That way there’s more space._

Tara smiled at the thought and set to work, she started by making a spiral staircase near the center of the room. She also added a few doors, one that led to the East Wing, and another that led to the West Wing. Using the new staircase, Tara went up and made the second floor of the library. The floor was made out of wood, same with the walls, the second floor looked out over the first floor. She added a few bookcases, and placed a moving ladder where it was needed.

Tara smiled at the progress being made. Her smiled faded when she saw the edge of the floor, there was no guard rail, so she added one that ran the whole length of the second floor. The rail was made of wrought iron that stopped at the waist, the bars underneath it was intricately made. The woodwork had intricate designs in it, the second floor also had doors that led to the East and West Wing.

Not as many bookcases lined the walls like the first floor, but it was good enough for Tara. Once the new upstairs was done, she moved downstairs to work on the wood. She made the woodwork almost the same as the upstairs, and added a few tables on the main floor.

Happy with what she had, Tara surveyed the bookcases. She found a book that she read once back on Earth when she was human. She took it over to a nearby table to sit down and read what it had to offer.

******

Later that day, a fox had made its way into the library and was upstairs. It was perfectly balanced on the rail, and it looked through the whole library, eyes landing where Tara was. She was at a table, and she rested a hand under her chin. After finding her, the fox jumped down onto a bookshelf, climbed down a ladder next to it, and soon enough, was on the ground, making its way towards Tara.

When the fox jumped down, Tara heard something hit the floor and looked up. She looked behind her, but didn’t find the source of the sound. Not knowing the fox was in the library, Tara shifted her attention back to her book.

The fox had reached her, and sat down on the floor next to Tara’s chair. She didn’t seem to notice, so it yipped to get her attention. Tara jumped a little, then looked down at the fox.

“Aw, how did you get in here little guy?”

Tara placed a bookmark in between the pages she stopped as she closed her book. She slowly got off her chair and sat on the floor.

“I don’t remember putting a fox in my library. Wonder how that happened.” Tara stood up, and made her way out of the library, the fox right behind her. Tara laughed a little as she watched it follow her.

“You’re a funny one aren’t you?” Tara asked it as soon as they were in the Entrance Hall. Tara didn’t notice the fox change as she turned and continued walking, and so with her back turned she heard a familiar voice say.

“Well I would think so.”

Tara stopped, her smile faded, she turned to see Catherine. Catherine had her hands clasped behind her, and smiled at Tara.

Tara glared at her. “I thought I threw you out. I locked the front door.”

“Wasn’t that hard to unlock it.”

Tara clenched her jaw, her hands formed fists at her side, and there was a tightness in her chest. Anger was slowly rising, and her gaze followed Catherine as she moved.

Catherine looked at the stone statue that was placed in the center of the Entrance Hall. “Well, that’s different.” Catherine shifted her attention back to her sister. “I can also turn into other animals.” Catherine told her sister.

“Leave Catherine.” Tara ordered through grit teeth, her breathing was becoming slightly heavier.

Feeling clever, Catherine turned into her fox form again.

“Stop it.”

Catherine opened her mouth, almost like in a mocking manner.

“I said stop it!” Tara shouted, the last word turning into a growl. Her form completely changed, after Tara’s demand and growl she became a raging tigress.

Catherine closed her mouth, and her ears went back. Catherine became herself again. “Good form.”

Tara ran at Catherine and knocked her to the ground like Catherine had done hours earlier. She changed back, but her eyes stayed the same bronze color. “Leave.” She growled, then got off of Catherine and walked towards the East Wing. The last thing to round the corner, was her tail as she became a tiger once more, growling as she walked.

Catherine wasn’t about to be put off by Tara’s display, so she quickly got to her feet and followed Tara around the corner. When she went through the doorway, she stopped a few steps in and crossed her arms in defiance. Tara heard Catherine behind her and stopped, she turned growling at her.

“I thought you would know by now, I don’t take orders from you.” Catherine had a dangerous look on her face.

Tara changed back, her eyes still held that bronze color. “I don’t want you in here anymore. I’ll say this once more. Leave, now.”

“I’ll leave when I like.”

“That’s not how it works here. You’re trespassing now Catherine.”

Catherine scowled. Tara bared her teeth, they were sharp and pointed like her tiger form.

“Leave.” She growled.

“No.” Catherine pressed, testing her limits.

Anger rose inside, Tara growled once more and it sounded deeper. Almost animalistic. A responding growl rose in Catherine’s throat as well. It had been awhile since they last had a fight, and it was long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can all tell, I'm not putting a summary or notes for each chapter. I'm getting kind of lazy, and for the moment this is going to be the last chapter posted. All these chapters were written awhile ago. I'm still working on the others, so as soon as I get them done, I will for sure post the rest at the same pace as the first four. Just hang in there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me. I know that it took a bit to write this chapter, but I was stuck and couldn't get past it. Until today that is, thanks again.

Tara got down on all fours, her skin color turning orange and black, hands and feet turned into paws, becoming an unhappy tigress once again. When she opened her mouth, a large growl escaped from her, and she charged at Catherine. Catherine dropped to the ground, dodging Tara’s initial assault. Tara turned and started to circle Catherine.

“So it's to be a cat fight then.” Catherine growled. She dropped to all fours, her greenish eyes quickly replaced with deep brown and her pink skin sprouting coarse tawny-gold fur. She was now a raging lioness, opening her maw to reveal sharp canines, she roared defiance at Tara.

Tara growled back and charged Catherine once more. This time Catherine met her, slashing down with her claws. Tara moved to dodge the hit, then swiped her big, left paw to hit Catherine across the face with sharp claws.

The lioness gave a roar of pain and tackled Tara. They rolled on the floor, each trying to overpower the other, clawing and growling. Tara almost had Catherine pinned when Catherine swung her heavy right paw, catching Tara on the head, hard enough to stun her for a brief second. That gave Catherine enough time to roll out from under her and prepared for her next assault. Tara shook off Catherine’s hit, and circled her. She gave Catherine a glare and growled. Catherine bared her teeth and growled. She was not going to back down, not yet. Tara slowed her circling and tackled Catherine once more.

An angry growl pierced the air as they collided, rolling across the floor. Catherine’s usual sense that kept her from doing anything rash was now being overpowered by her bloody rage. She brought her back legs up as she was pinned on the floor, and raked her claws down Tara’s stomach, trying to disembowel her. Her claws left long, bloody slash marks across Tara’s stomach. At the same time she lunged for her throat, her eyes filled with pure malice.

Tara growled at the pain, and moved back just enough to avoid Catherine’s strike to the throat. She tumbled to the side, slowly got up, and moved away from Catherine. As she moved, Tara slowly dropped to the floor. Catherine leaped up, stalking menacingly forwards. She wasn’t playing anymore. After Tara collapsed to the floor, pained tiger growls became pained human moans. Tara had changed back before Catherine got any closer. She pushed herself up with her right hand, holding her midsection with her left.

“Catherine, stop.” Pain now filled Tara’s eyes. Catherine took another step forwards, her eyes glistening coldly, frozen in a snarl.

“Seriously Catherine, please.” Tara moved back a little. She winced at the sharp pain caused by Catherine’s claws, claiming dominance over her, tears streaming down her face. Tara’s strained voice snapped Catherine out of her bloodlust. Her growl disappeared and her face softened. She quickly sat down and changed back into herself.

“Tara.” Her voice cracked.

“I’m okay, sort of.” Tara’s hand balled into a fist at the pain.

“I-I, I’m sorry.” Catherine pleaded. “I don’t know what got into me.”

“It's okay. Things happen Catherine, it's fine. I’ll be okay.” Tara gave her a weak smile.

“No it's not. It's not okay. I need to learn to control that better.” Catherine winced. “This kind of thing is happening too often.”

Tara bit back a bit of pain as she tried to sit up. “I should try and fix this.” She gestured to her midsection, then placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Beschützer came running though the hall and crouched down by her, Tara put her right arm on top of his back, and gave a sound of discomfort at the effort. He gently help her up, and supported most of her weight. Before they walked off, Tara looked back at Catherine. “See you.”

Catherine sighed. “I suppose.” She turned and headed for the door, her orange and white fox tail tucked between her legs and her ears drooping with shame.

“Catherine!” Tara called out to her. “Its not your fault so don’t blame yourself. If anything I provoked it.”

But she had already left, and didn’t hear Tara’s words. Tara shrugged a little then winced a bit at the pain. Beschützer felt the slight shift and looked up to her with concern.

“Are you alright mistress?”

“Fine, just a little pain. Come on, let's find our place in this giant building.”

Beschützer nodded a bit, and the two of them walked down the long hall.

******

A few days later, Tara was surveying the rest of the museum. She got rid of the marks on the floor of the fight between her and Catherine. Tara unknowingly placed a hand over her stomach and winced a little at the slight tenderness.

 _She didn’t mean it, that’s why there are things called accidents._ Tara told herself. Though she couldn’t help but think what Catherine meant by ‘this kind of thing is happening too often’. It was a mystery to her, and though Tara liked puzzles, she wasn’t too fond of this one.

_Can people really lose some control over themselves? What would be the end result? Oh yeah, never mind. But what about other results? What then? Maybe its something I shouldn’t press for. But, what if?_

Tara shook her head and stopped thinking about all the questions in her head. She moved her focus back to adding a few more things to the museum.

After everything was fixed, and added in the museum, it was finally time to leave. Tara gave her final orders to everyone, and gave Beschützer a pat on the head goodbye. And for the first time, Tara heard him whimper. She laughed a little, knelt down and told him.

“It's okay boy, I’ll be back sooner or later for regular maintenance. I just don’t have to be here all the time anymore. But I will be back, I promise. In the meantime, be good okay?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good boy.” Tara smiled, then stood up to leave and watched the door close, listening to the door lock itself.

******

Opening her eyes, Tara smiled when she saw her bedroom. She stretched her legs out and rubbed at the sore muscles. _Okay, next time I’m sitting in a different position._ She ran a hand through her hair, and frowned. _Apparently my hair is gross too._

After stretching sore muscles, and taking care of other things, Tara walked out into the control room of the Tardis. The Doctor turned as Tara walked in.

“Tara, everything okay now?”

“The museum still needs work, but I don’t need to be there for as long as I used to. Have you seen Catherine?”

“No, she should be around here somewhere though.”

Tara nodded and set off to find Catherine. She found Catherine in the library sitting at one of the tables. Tara carefully moved closer, and stood there for a moment before clearing her throat and saying.

“Catherine.”

Catherine looked up to see Tara.

“Hi.” She said to her.

“Hey.” Catherine said back. “How’s your museum?”

“Changed a few things here and there. Still being improved but its stable enough so I don’t have to be there all the time.”

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Yeah.”

A few moments of silence went by, Tara broke it saying. “Catherine, just so you know. I’m not mad about what happened in the East Wing. Things happen okay?”

“I know but-”

“But nothing, I’m calling it an accident. And, I’m putting it in the past. You know that old saying, forgive and forget. And that’s what I’m going to do, forgive you, and forget it happened. Because we’re sisters, and I know things between now and then will happen, and they just might be worse than that. But, I know we’ll get through it together because we always work together to get something right. Even if its not the smartest thing to do.”

Catherine gave a small laugh. “Yeah we do don’t we?”

“Yes, come on. I just came back to reality and I’m bored. So lets go somewhere.”

“When or where do you want to go?”

Tara turned on her heels and ran down the corridor calling back. “London 1962!”

“Wait for me!”

“Nope!” After saying that, Tara rounded a corner and was gone, leaving Catherine in the dust.


End file.
